Lust's Philosophy
by Censored Sensibilities
Summary: Can you imagine the pain of denying yourself the touch of the one who was meant for you. For Damon it was a daily nightmare, read here of the time he gave in to temtation. Rather mature so you have been warned as its a lovely lemon one-shot.


AUTHOR'S NOTE:

HERE IS A LITTLE ONE SHOT OF DAMON AND ELENA, BIT DIRTY BUT WE HOPE YOU ENJOY, AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. MY I ALSO ADD THIS WAS FOR A FAVOR TO A FRIEND AND NEITHER ME OR MY CO-AUTHOR HAVE NOT READ OR WATCHED VAMPIRE DIARIES SO IT COULD BE WRONG.

CENSORED SENSIBILITIES x

Damon's eyes were dark, hooded by an unquenchable lust that drove him to the brink of insanity. He had never been one for 'making love' his only need being the feel of human skin against his own, the mere graze of a finger had his large member quivering, attempting to rip through his jeans. Yearning for his release. His strong gaze mesmerized the girl beneath him.

His lips searing her skin with the passion that ruptured from his every lingering touch, pulsing through his veins like a man possessed. Lingering as though he were captured, tormented with desire, the pull of another body, his eyes suddenly flickered up to the dark movement before him. He felt Elena's hot breath circle into his ear, followed by a muffled smirk 'you ready?' questioned the mesmerizing creature before him. The little mix that had captured his still heart and tightened her grip until it began to beat again.

His breath caught in his throat, as he felt the painful pleasure of teeth, gently pulling at his earlobe and a palm pressing in to his now painful erection, but nothing could get in the way of his need. His hands twisted into the bedding, the sheets complying with his strength and power as he growled; for once he was no longer attempting battle with the rampaging monster within. 'Always' he whispered sending never-ending waves of lust over and through her gyrating body.

The beat of their hearts pulsed together echoing through the room as he grabbed her hips powerful thrusting upwards in a desperate attempt to create friction between their bodies. Her hands clawed from the small of his back to his shoulders aggressively, sure to leave marks, while he caressed her hair with a thirst that for once wouldn't be relinquished by the potent flavor of blood.

He began striking a sequence of lavishing kisses on her lips, sending shivers ricocheting down her nerves. They began to moan in tandem their bodies pushing, rubbing against each other fighting for control. Damon's lips began to travel southerly, his tong leading a slow sensual journey down her body while she shuddered in response. Damon loved being in control. It made his satisfaction that much greater. His lips returned forcefully back to her mouth as he lifted her easily without breaking there kiss and carried her to the bathroom turning on the shower and letting the steam fill the already hot and sticky room. Her eyes had began to glaze over in pleasure and her head rolled back while she whimpered Damon's name as his fingers dug into her hips still reacting to her every breath as there hips rolled together.

If she hadn't been so divulged in her pleasure she may have wondered why this hadn't happened sooner, why it had never been this good before. Their clothes became their enemies as the tugged and ripped at the pieces of fabric that were preventing them for reaching their goal. When Damon's large member was finally free from the constraints of cotton, he made sure no time was wasted, he dragged the Elena into the scolding spray of the shower pushing her against the wall and giving her a long hard kiss his teeth nipping at her bruised lips. They moved together as the one they were meant to be.

Dizzyingly there bodies hit their climax- and there emotions bubbled as they cried out in ecstasy. Damon's eyes burned as he sank against the wall of the shower Elena's body still onto of his own, the spray of the shower continuing to sooth there bodies. Damon smirked at her; a forced evil sneer hit his lips as he stood up. Don't forget to lock the door when you leave' he turned and fled from the room hoping she wouldn't see the truth plastered in his eyes.


End file.
